El cuento del viento
by Ikari
Summary: crossover InuyashaYugioh!,abrir tu corazon a la persona amada...¿puede seshoumaru comprender eso?¿Y quetal Yugi?
1. Mi Ikari

Yu-gi-oh! No es mío ni tampoco Inuyasha,pero esto es por diversión.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Ikari "Pov"  
  
¿Porque se fue?,¿fue mi culpa?,no, la culpa no es mía es de él.  
  
La semana pasada lo conocí,en la heladería estaba peleando con su hermano,creo que es su costumbre.  
  
Lo vi y le dije "Hola" y el solo se quedo callado, " Hola" repetí.  
  
"Hola",me respondió "Como te llamas?"  
  
"Ikari"le dije "Y tu?"  
  
"Se llama seshoumaru"respondió su hermano.  
  
"Cállate Inuyasha"dijo seshoumaru.  
  
"¿Seshoumaru?que lindo nombre le dije "¿el es tu hermano?"  
  
"Si"me dijo sonrojado.  
  
"Seshou tiene novia"dijo Inuyasha riéndose.  
  
"Creo que tiene razón"dijo alguien que salió detrás de seshoumaru.  
  
"Silencio"dijo Seshou aun mas rojo.  
  
"Disculpa,me llamo Ryou"dijo el riéndose de Seshou.  
  
"Hola"le dije a Ryou "¿por qué te ríes?"  
  
"Por nada"me respondió Ryou.  
  
"Se ríe de ustedes 2"dijo Kaiba.  
  
"Eres un aguafiestas"le dijo Inuyasha "quería verla enojada"  
  
"Lo siento pero no es mi problema"respondió Kaiba.  
  
De repente de la nada salió algo un mountro,pero con una figura humana,tal era que pensé escuchar la música del viento.  
  
"Veo que les va bien,pero por mucho tiempo"  
  
"Déjame en paz,hoy es mi día libre"dijo Seshou furioso.  
  
"Lo siento,no puedo"   
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Que les parece hasta ahora?.  
  
Kaiba:a mi no me gusta.  
  
No te pongas celoso solo es una historia.  
  
Si les gusto:  
  
Reviews=autora feliz=otro capitulo. 


	2. Mi Seshou

Yu-Gi-Oh!,Inuyasha ni la canción de la nena no son míos y esto es solo diversión.  
  
Seshou POV  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
**********  
  
Recita la oración de siempre para cumplir con Dios  
  
Acto seguido se dibuja en el pecho una cruz,  
  
¿quién es el que espera 2 cuadras al sur?  
  
*********  
  
"Naraku,¿qué haces aquí?"dijo Inuyasha.  
  
"Me ofendes Inuyasha,yo puedo ir donde yo quiera"respondió.  
  
"¿A que vienes rata?"dije yo.  
  
"Vengo por ti mi Seshou"dijo Naraku.  
  
"Tu nunca vienes solo ha ver a alguien"dijo Bakura riéndose de él.  
  
"estas equivocado,solo vine por mi Seshou"respondió a la ofensa.  
  
"¡¿TU Seshou?!"dije eufórico.  
  
*********  
  
La nena tiene 13 años como iba a saber  
  
Que hace mas de 4 meses que le sigue los pasos  
  
Y el que esta 2 cuadras al sur enciende el paso  
  
*********  
  
"Seshou ¿quiénes el?" pregunto Ikari.  
  
"No es nadie,vamonos"le dije ¿pero como decir la verdad a esa niña?  
  
"Seshou si soy alguien,soy Naraku querido Seshou"dijo Naraku  
  
"Vamonos"dijo Bakura mientras caminaba a dirección contraria de Naraku.  
  
"¡SESHOU!"gritaba Ikari mientras Naraku la sujetaba.  
  
"Adiós Seshou"decía Naraku mientras se desvanecía.  
  
"Seshou estas metido en un problema"decían Inuyasha y Bakura a coro.  
  
"Lo sé y lo peor es que no se como salir de el"respondí.  
  
********  
  
El miedo se ríe de todos y se frota las manos  
  
El futuro pone cara de perro si se le da la gana  
  
********  
  
"¿Que quieres de mi?"decía llorando la nena.  
  
"A ti"le respondió la figura callándola con un beso.  
  
"¿A mi?"decia llorando la niña"¿porque yo?"  
  
"porque nesecito carnada y Seshou no dice hola asi de facil"respondio aquella figura.  
  
"SESHOU AYUDAME!"  
  
*********  
  
La nena ya no arruga los ojos no ha visto la luz  
  
En la sucursal delinfierno no existen ventanas.  
  
La nena no sabe que a vece tambien Dios se equivoca.  
  
*********  
  
"Voy a irme ya!"gritó Inuyasha mientras se dirigía donde Naraku.  
  
"¿Almenos sabes donde esta?"le dije  
  
"....No"respondió  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¿Les gusto?  
  
Me inspiré en un cuento de mi prima que puso en una web hace años llamado  
  
"besos muertos"  
  
El fic casi termina estoy planeando 5 capítulos. 


End file.
